


Lord, Touch Me With Lightning

by Utu



Series: Sweetheart, What Have You Done to Us? [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utu/pseuds/Utu
Summary: Hanging his head, Staci obeys. A gust of wind runs through the leaves above, shuddering just like he does, most of them barely hanging on, the green now blotted out with red and orange and yellow, like dregs of daylight.
Relationships: Staci Pratt/Jacob Seed
Series: Sweetheart, What Have You Done to Us? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Lord, Touch Me With Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> When the inspiration strikes... Or something. Oh, well, enjoy some angsty Staci/Jakey. ❤️
> 
> Dedicated to my partner. ❤️ You're the best!

Leaving the rancid puddles, rotting corpses of people and animals alike, cages, and the thick air behind, Staci bursts through the underbrush, branches swatting his face. He can feel the sharpest of them leaving behind red streaks on his tender skin, and he revels in the pain. It’s a sign he’s alive. If he still feels, he has a chance. He’s not a numb, mindless drone, like those  _ angels _ of Faith’s.

Moonfire glittering off of the surface of the river dances on the trees as he emerges from the forest and jumps into Henbane, softly rushing by, nearly suffocating. He coughs and gags, wiping drool and snot off of his face, letting it soak into the fabric where he rubs his hand, feet kicking the mud as he drags himself up the bank.

Somewhere far behind him, the night bursts to life with red light, a steadily rising and falling alarm, and that wretched song. Staci screams, pressing his hands over his ears, pushing past the low-hanging branches of a pine tree. He’s headed south—maybe—he’s not so sure. With the notes of  _ Only you _ tingling his senses—or is it Bliss?—and breaking his vision apart like a kaleidoscope, he dashes forward, willing his body to push past its limits.

The song reaches him, and he trips, stumbling forward until he’s forced to swing his arms in front to avoid hurting himself as he falls. Thudding against the soft autumn earth, he quickly hops back to his feet, his knees lighting with pain.

Someone calls him. His name echoes amidst the trees, crossing the air like a whip, or a bullet. He freezes, hand pressed against a tree trunk to leech momentum off of, eyes aimed forward. There’s no doubt who the sing-songy voice belongs to.

Staci relents, turning around, scanning the forest as his lungs work overtime. He can see his breath in the first cold night of the winter creeping over the mountains. It’s almost as if the trees part to give way to Jacob when he comes into view, steps light and nearly soundless. A predator seeking his prey.

“Staci,” he says, softer. Stepping closer, he swings his blood-red rifle across his back as if it’s nothing. Staci realizes that the song has ceased. It’s dead silent now. “C’mere.”

Hanging his head, Staci obeys. A gust of wind runs through the leaves above, shuddering just like he does, most of them barely hanging on, the green now blotted out with red and orange and yellow, like dregs of daylight.

“Now… Why’d you run, huh? You think you’re so clever, dontcha?” He smiles a wolfish grin. “No?” he continues as Staci shakes his head. A low hum, nearing on growl, rises from his throat. He chuckles, his voice falling like an elevator through registers of sound. “Oh, Peaches,” he drawls, a lazy southern edge creeping to his voice, lifting a hand to Staci’s cheek, thumb rubbing against the fresh cuts, oozing blood.

Staci leans into the touch like a beaten dog pleasing his master, taking the warm breath that Jacob offers him as he hovers a hair’s breadth away from his lips. With another low, rough chuckle, Jacob joins their bodies, parting Staci’s dry, chaffed lips with his tongue, easing into the warm, wet mouth. Pride swells in his chest, as he takes his bearings, his tongue coaxing Staci’s to a dance they’re both intimately familiar with. It reminds him of foxtrot, the way their tongues move effortlessly amidst each other, flowing like a river might.

“How ‘bout we get back?” Jacob asks quietly. The low tenderness of his voice is full of promises. “Don’t you run away from me again.” His tone is scolding, but softly so.

———

Jacob smiles, fingers brushing over the torn skin on Staci’s knees as he drags down his tattered jeans, revealing the pale, bruised skin. Scratches crisscross his arms and his face, broken vessels branching down his inner thighs, blue and purple creeks full of life. His pulse—whether he wants it to or not—pools into his groin, to the delight of Jacob.

Staci takes his captor in, his eyes trailing his silhouette against the moonlight pushing through the parted curtains, breathless. Not even realizing it, he reaches his hand, tender palm against rough scar-tissue. Sliding his hands up Jacob’s arms, he can feel shrapnel lodged in his flesh, tangible reminders of the demons he carries. He counts them in bursts of three, repeating the numbers until he feels a calmness wash over him.

Getting to his feet from the edge of the too-narrow bed, Staci leaves ample space between him and Jacob, watching as he strips down to nothing, almost as if he’s peeling off layers, or flaying himself. No words are meant to be exchanged, this Staci knows for certain, and although there’s much he wants to say, he bites his tongue until he tastes salt.

Too abashed to flit his eyes down, Staci keeps them latched onto the dog tags hanging against scarred skin, moonlight flashing off of them as Jacob shifts his weight. It gives him a tinge of pleasure to notice that their blood’s the same. From the first letter of the alphabet to the binary operator, they’re the same. A brief, nervous flare sears him as Jacob leans closer, his frame blocking the moonlight.

The creak of the bed is too loud, too intrusive for Staci. He tenses, a flashback crossing him like a meteoroid a sky, but the memory melts into the background as Jacob’s catches the breath from his open mouth. His weight pins Staci against the mattress, and his ribs ache. It’s the good kind of pain, good kind of pressure; the kind that makes his pulse jump slightly, his neck tingle, his skin rise in goosebumps.

Only when Jacob joins their bodies once again, rutting deep into the feverish tightness that is Staci, he feels safe, and the fear dissipates. The world outside their four-walled box washes away as the chilling autumn rain starts to patter at the windows, carried by a whipping northern wind. Clouds—turning gray and purple and blue as lightning arcs between them—steal away the moonlight, leaving behind deep shadows that seem to swallow the room whole.

Staci holds his breath, fingers clinging to Jacob’s arms, legs thrown around his hips. A keen slivering out of his mouth glissades into a low moan when he unravels, his whole body tensing before falling limp, legs sliding off of Jacob’s body. Shame sinks its teeth in, but Jacob doesn’t seem to notice the vermillion creeping to Staci’s cheeks.

Jacob, driving into Staci as harsh as he can, trying to fuck all the fear away, watches the ghastly shadows strewn across his face as lightning strikes ground not far from the veteran’s center. He spills into Staci, nails digging into his soft, forgiving flesh, his hips moving in an uneven rhythm.

Their breathings merge with the syncopated sounds of rain as Jacob buries his face into the crook of Staci’s neck, hands clamped around the sheets, strands of sweat and semen stretching between them as he pushes himself up. With one final breath, which he uses to fill his lungs with the familiar, sweet scent of Staci, he parts from him, letting the cold air rush to his place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️ Leave a kudos and/or a comment and lemme know what you think.


End file.
